Evan Everworth
by The Pen Name that Won't Change
Summary: A story of a Death Eater and his rise (descent?) to power, told from his POV. Only one chapter up, though, so there's not much action, adventure, or horror yet. I'm writin', I'm writin', keep your pants on! Please!


Chapter 1: First Light  
  
It was another normal day for me: waking up at dawn, making breakfast for myself  
and my mother (not that she would eat), going out for my morning stroll, picking the pockets  
of London tourists, and returning home to find the flat in the same condition I'd left it in:  
disasterous.   
  
My name is Evan Everworth. My father, or my mother's ex-boyfriend, one of them,  
anyway, left us when I was three. Mother's never been in any condition to tell me why or   
where he went, but I can figure out why. Mother's an alcoholic, and has been one for as  
long as I can remember. Up until I was eight, I would try to get her out of bed. Now the most  
I can do for her is feed her and keep her out of trouble with the outside world. She's the  
landlord of our flat, and we only have two surly old neighbors living above us. I use their rent  
and my mother's bank card (she used to be rich once, I think) to pay the bills. Over the   
years I've stolen textbooks from nearby colleges and schooled myself. My life is my one   
big secret, and I have no intention of getting help.  
  
That day, August first, to be precise, I scooped the pile of mail off the hard, sticky  
floor that serves as my bed. Bills, porn- didn't I cancel that subscription?-, bills, ad, bills,  
never seen those people, sorry, and... a letter. A letter adressed to me, Evan Everworth. I  
peeled of the wax seal and unfolded the heavy parchment. I skimmed through the loopy  
handwriting:  
  
Dear Mr. Everworth,  
You have been admitted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Term  
begins on September 1st. On that date, you must go, with your school supplies, to Platform 9 3/4 at   
King's Cross Station. Attached you will find a list of school supplies, all of which can be purchased at  
Diagon Alley in London. We have taken into account that you were raised as a Muggle and have  
appointed one of our officials to lead you to the Leaky Cauldron. She should be waiting outside for  
you by the time you get this letter. Please owl us with any questions or concerns.  
Sincerly,  
Minerva McGonagall,   
Deputy Headmistress and  
Professor of Transfiguration  
  
I put the letter down, rolling my tongue across my teeth in thought. I had questions  
all right, but seeing that one of them was "What the hell do they mean by 'owl'?" I couldn't  
exactly "owl" them with my questions. I read the list of supplies, which left me just as puzzled  
and fascinated. Finally, after turning the letter over in my mind a few times, I opened the door to  
find a striped cat staring back at me.  
  
"Insane," I muttered, slamming the door. As soon as I did, I heard a sharp rapping.   
After staring at the doorknob for a confusing moment, I opened the door. A young woman who  
strangely resembled the cat eyed me sternly through her glasses.   
  
"That was very rude, slamming the door in my face in such a manner," she scolded,  
by some miracle keeping a straight face.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't realize that my new professor was a tabby cat," I muttered, earning   
myself an icy glare. "I'll get my money." I turned to get my mother's bank card.  
  
"Your money is in Gringotts already," the cat woman informed me. "It has been   
transferred from your college account to a new account in the wizard bank. You have more than  
enough to purchase what you need and pay tuition. And I suggest you make a habit of using   
your own money."  
  
"Fine, right," I replied, hiding my suprise and anger. As soon as I'd pocketed my list,  
we left. No converstaion was shared between us, and we had to fight to keep up with each  
other's long strides. Finally we stopped in front of a grubby looking bar, one that reminded me  
of my mother.  
  
"Here we are," said the woman, leading me into the Leaky Cauldron. I hardly had time  
to marvel at the strange creatures in the pub when we were striding out the back door. The  
woman pulled a stick- a wand?- out of her robes and tapped the wall, causing an archway to   
appear. An archway that led onto another city street with unusual shops lining it's sides.  
  
"Here you will find everything you need," the woman said, "You don't mind if I leave you  
now?" I shook my head.  
  
"I'll manage," I answered. I've always managed on my own, no point breaking the habit  
now.  
  
"Good, see you at school, then," she replied, and disappeared with a pop. I set out on  
the street called Diagon Alley, trying not to look too stupid. Alone as always, I answered all of  
my questions through observation. Everything I saw, I took down in my mind:  
  
Muggle: A non witch or wizard  
Owl Post: Wizards send letters by owl  
Knuts, Sickles, and Galleons: Wizard currency  
  
And so on. By the time I'd gone to Gringotts and picked up the "college money" I never  
knew I had, I could act as if I was born and raised a wizard. For some reason, this was important  
to me. I did not want to look like a fool around these people.  
  
In the bookstore, Flourish and Blotts, I told the man what books I needed. He went  
ranting on about how he didn't think at first that I was only eleven because I looked so tall and  
sophisticated, and I told him that at first he looked like a smart fellow, but looks could be   
decieving. He collected and rung up my books in silence after that.  
  
At Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, I was fitted by a teenage girl who  
introduced herself as Madame Malkin's daughter. She annoyed me profusely, commenting on  
how my hair matched my school robes perfectly between giggles. The only advantage was getting  
a genuine sapphire clasp for my cloak, free of charge. (According to the girl, it matched my  
eyes perfectly.) I didn't bother to thank her before I left, though, and luckily my lack of courtesy  
seemed to lessen her interest in me.  
  
Ollivander's was by far my most interesting experience on Diagon Alley. The old  
shopkeeper went on about how the wand chooses the wizard. Suddenly, a wand flew out of it's  
box on the top shelf, shooting out blue and silvery sparks until it reached my outstretched hand.  
I waved it, smiling slightly at the power coursing through my arm.  
  
"Ah, the wand chose this one well," observed Mr. Ollivander. "Twelve inches, ebony,  
dragon heartstring. Very powerful in all areas of magic. I hope you choose to use it well, but,  
as I said before, the wand chooses the wizard."  
  
I paid for the wand and left. My school shopping was done, since I'd already gone to  
the apothecary and other stores to pick up everything else. I knew the way back home, but I  
wasn't in any hurry to return to the Muggle world, particularly my Muggle world. So I walked down  
Diagon Alley, figuring what else I could buy. Probably an owl, maybe a broomstick, and definately  
my first taste of ice cream. Another one of my brilliant observations was that having money was  
a hell of a lot more fun than being broke.  
  
I finally reached the end of the street. The signs read "Diagon Alley" and "Knockturn  
Alley." (I'd like to shake the hand of the wizard who named the streets here.) I turned down  
Knockturn Alley, for lack of anything else to do. The shops here were much more interesting,  
although I must admit some of the window displays were absolutely grotesque, as well as some  
of the shoppers. But I was drawn to The Serpent's Lair, a shop that sold only snakes. The man  
behind the counter looked a bit serpentine himself, with his flat nose and swirling, opaque eyes.  
He didn't greet me when I walked in, nor I him. It was my kind of store.  
  
Some of the snakes were obviously magical; changing shape, patterns, and colors,  
while others appeared to be normal. I ran my fingers along the coils of a huge python in a glass  
cage. The snake hissed contentedly.  
  
"A diamondbacked python," the salesman whispered. I jumped. The salesman had  
silently snuck up behind me and was literally breathing down my neck, not to mention   
creeping me out. "With the right potions, when he sheds his skin, each rhombus shape will   
become a real diamond. I won't let him go for less than 7000 galleons," he continued, "And I  
doubt the likes of you can afford it." With that rude statement, he turned on his heel and stalked   
into the back room, slamming the door behind him.  
  
"Bastard," I muttered. The inscription on the cage read "FEMALE DIAMONDBACKED  
PYTHON: SEE SHOPKEEPER FOR PRICE."I looked around casually, then picked the snake out of   
it's cage and let it wrap itself around my waist and neck, under my clothes so no one could see.   
The man then reentered the room and, wiry arms outstretched, glided over to my python's  
former cage. He stuck his bony fingers inside the cage and stroked the shedded skin, smile on  
his face. I smirked and silently left with my new pet. As I'd suspected, the shopkeeper was   
blind.  
  
After a bit more shopping, I headed back to Diagon Alley to buy an eagle owl and  
a cone of mint brownie chunk ice cream. My snake safely in a box I'd picked up at the back  
of the Leaky Cauldron, I took a taxi back home. Mother was still sleeping. I hung the owl's cage  
on the coat rack and let the snake slither freely. I decided to name it Sepensortia, which,  
according to an old book I found at Knockturn Alley, is the summoning charm for snakes. Only  
one month until term starts, and I plan to use the time to study. I'm also going to rewrite the  
story of my life so far, so that no one has to know of the filth running through my wretched veins.  
  
~~~~~~~  
A/N Soooooo, there's chapter one. Just to let you know, Evan Everworth is a hottie. Heehee. And  
the next chapters will be darker, just this one gives you a taste of the character's backround.  
I kind of like him, cause he's got a messed up life and you have to pity him, but then I hate him  
because he stole from a blind man! An evil blind man, but sheesh! Review if you must, but  
wait til after chapter 3 to flame me because this is only the beginning! 


End file.
